


Work From Home

by Kendrene



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Lena Luthor, Daddy Dom Kara Danvers, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: Lena has promised Kara she will take it easier with her workload, but when she breaks her word, Kara has no choice but to punish her for the infraction.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 502





	Work From Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't think I ever wrote Daddy Kara. Have I? I write so much smut. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> \- Dren

You have promised _. _ There was a small insistent voice whispering in Lena’s ear. You have promised, and if she finds out, Kara will be mad.

Lena  _ had  _ promised she would stop staying in the office well past midnight and - for the most part - things had gone that way. But tonight was an emergency - the board of directors had requested additional documents before approving the budget for the year, and there was simply no one she could trust with that kind of sensitive information. 

Still, when she pulled out her laptop and sat herself down at the kitchen table, she felt like a burglar. A hacker, or a spy doing things they should not be doing in a place they shouldn’t be. 

Which was ridiculous, considering she was in her own house. 

That had been the precipitating factor in the end. Kara’d been very explicit about how much she disapproved of Lena working herself into exhaustion, but she’d never said Lena  _ couldn’t  _ work from home.

The distinction was the kind of technicality a criminal defence lawyer may invoke to get a client acquitted, and while it probably wouldn’t hold up in a court of law, Lena was confident enough that it would win her an eventual argument. 

To be completely honest, she was savoring the implicit hint of danger. Incurring into Kara’s wrath was something that caused Lena’s heart to race, and her panties to wet with arousal. Anger was a rare occurrence for the Kryptonian, but when it happened it was sudden and sharp-edged. Lena had seen it a few times - never directed at her - and it was the unfurling of a storm across blue skies. In those moments Kara became a force of nature, a miniature tempest or, better yet, a supernova burning bright and incandescent. It was terrifying yet beautiful to witness, and to find herself in the path of such high winds with nowhere left to hide was something she’d indicated she would very much like to experience. 

Kara, however, seemed to have missed her allusions entirely, leaving Lena to soak in her frustration. 

Pushing the distracting thoughts out of her mind, Lena opened up the Excel file right where she’d left off (she’d exited the office at 6 p.m. sharp and Kara wouldn’t have a leg to stand on if she tried) and soon enough she was lost in the raw data. Lena had always been the overachiever, the freshman that pulled all nighters in the library while the few friends she’d made in college spent their time at parties. The problem solver, the fixer-upper, the one who could make rapid count of checks and balances to steer others through a crisis.

It unavoidably set her apart. In school she’d been the geek, the nerd, the loner, the girl who got her books knocked out of her hands on the way to her next class. The name Luthor had meant nothing to the girls that lived inside the private schools Lillian forced her to attend - the reputation of her family was bad, but theirs had been even worse. 

She didn’t regret any of it - now an accomplished business woman she got more than enough social life with the luncheons and galas she was required to attend - and the quiet hours of the night, when even downtown stopped and emptied out were Lena’s favorite time. For a woman who was tugged whichever way on a regular basis - be it by investors or competitors or Wall Street itself - the silence of the world sleeping around her was respite.

It was just her and unadulterated numbers. Graphs and pivot tables and formulae through which she put business in order - and sometimes her life as well.

Lena liked numbers because they spoke of a reality that was black and white: either the mathematics behind something were correct or they were not, and if they weren’t, she’d pull apart the data until it was dissected to her satisfaction.

Real life, unfortunately, didn’t work that way, because human nature was too unpredictable a variable. 

She was so caught up in a spreadsheet that didn’t look quite right, so focused on unearthing the mistake within, she wasn’t aware of the french door that led into the living room sliding open. Neither did she hear the approaching footsteps, or feel the soft breeze that stirred the pile of papers on the table. 

Lena realized she was not alone only when Kara’s hands fell heavy on her shoulders.

“I thought I had been clear.” 

The tone was cold, and Lena desperately wished to turn around, but Kara’s grip tightened slightly, preventing her from doing so.

She was held there like a child waiting for their scolding, and all that she could do was stare at the spreadsheet in front of her, until her MacBook gave up hope and put itself in sleep mode. The laptop screen was an imperfect mirror, but now that it had gone black, she could glimpse Kara’s dark reflection. 

A hard mouth, the top lip curled back a little to reveal a flash of teeth. Harder eyes, boring into the back of her skull as though Kara’s x-ray vision allowed her to see all the naughty things Lena thought she’d gotten away with since childhood. Eyebrows furrowed downward to cast shadow on her eyes - Kara’s natural sunshine had been clouded over. Right now she was a thundercloud, waiting to let loose. 

It made Lena wet beyond belief, and full of shame by turns. She opened her mouth, everything inside her urging her to apologize. 

“Kara, I can explain. It’s an-” 

“An emergency, I’m sure.” 

Kara took her hands away and folded her arms across her chest. She’d become the stern headmistress and Lena was the pupil waiting with clammy hands outside the office for the inevitable dressing down. Maybe there would be corporal punishment involved. 

The stray, delicious thought set her mind afire, and the tips of Lena’s ears turned red with heat. 

“I was very specific, Lena.” There was fury now, etched on her face. Cool and controlled, just as her tone. Kara didn’t raise her voice, but then again she didn’t have to. The flinty note underscoring every word was doing things to Lena she had never imagined would be possible. Part of her was ready to drop down on her knees and show Kara how deeply sorry she was feeling for the inconceivable transgression. 

But the other part of her, the one Lillian had tried to shape to her own image, played the devil on her shoulder and said  _ no _ . 

And, just like that, Lena was back to being the boss in red-bottomed Louboutins and sharp eyeliner, the top dog, the woman would could start a financial world war III that’d leave no prisoners with a phone call to her broker. 

She stood, straightening her back, and tilted her chin with the trademarked arrogance of a Luthor. 

“You never said anything about working from home.” Venom dripped from every word, but she was sure to meet Kara’s eyes with a question in her own. Was this an actual fight, or the mock war she’d been waiting for? 

It turned out to be the latter. 

The mask of composed rage was lifted, and underneath, waited the Kara she was used to. They had been a couple for months now, and even before that, had lived through enough crises to be able to read each other without words. The same thing happened now, and before Kara slipped back into her role, consent was silently established.

“Sometimes I think you like to test me, Lena.” Her name is hissed through gritted teeth, drawn out and growled into the air between them. “I think you wanted to see how far you could push before I snapped.” Kara moved forward until Lena was backed into the table with nowhere else to go. “Well, congratulations,  _ darling _ .” The term of endearment was slung like so much mud into her face. “You succeeded.” 

Seeing Kara use her powers was always an extraordinary experience. Lena never tired of watching her girlfriend save the world, and was forever grateful that the protective demi-god was a force of good. The destruction she could inflict upon the world if her morals and her empathy were stripped away was the stuff of nightmares. Lena had been shown that it could happen once, by Kara herself, when she’d first mentioned she would like them to be girlfriends, and asked with eyes downcast whether Kara would like that. 

They were snuggled up on Kara’s couch when that had happened, and her little ray of sunshine had gone quiet at her words. So quiet Lena had begun to fret she had misspoke, that it was too soon, that Kara wasn’t ready. Perhaps that Kara didn’t feel they way she did. 

She had been one sucked-in breath away from taking back her words when Kara cupped her face, face serious and more than a little vulnerable.

“I need to show you something first,” she’d said, and her voice had bled with pain. “And then, if you want, you can ask me again.”

She’d gently untangled from the warm nest their bodies had created and gone to the library that took up an entire wall. When she came back, she was holding a USB drive, and had proffered it to Lena along with her laptop.

“Watch the file you’ll find on here.” She’d reached out and briefly stroked a hand through Lena’s hair. “I-I’ll be in the kitchen making hot chocolate.” At the time, Lena thought it strange that Kara would excuse herself so quickly. She’d stammered over her words, and on the way out, banged her shin against the coffee table. 

Then, as the video file began to play she’d understood. 

Her bumbly, sometimes goofy best friend was stripped away, and what remained was one of those terrible gods to which blood sacrifice was owed. 

Lena had wanted to tear her eyes away, to shut the laptop off, but she owed it to Kara to witness the trainwreck until the end. Once the video had been over, the hero had poked her head into the living room, as though she’d been hovering around the corner the whole time. Lena had met her eyes, and without speaking, set the laptop to the side and opened her arms. Kara dived into her so hard, the couch nearly capsized, and it was by a small miracle they did not end up covered in hot cocoa. 

“I still want to be your girlfriend,” Lena whispered in her ear, while Kara collapsed against her chest, her own heaving with tears. “I love every part of you, and always will” It had felt strange to wrap a god into the circle of her arms, and be her safe place while she let herself be vulnerable. 

It was arousing now, to be encircled by arms which moved so fast they were a blur, and were as strong as tempered steel. 

There was safety in it too. The knowledge that Kara was letting her darkest urges out with controlled purpose comforted her, just as much as the lean body pressed into her own managed to do. 

She was roughly shoved against the table, then calloused hands spun her around, and forced her down over the desk. Lena lost herself to the theatrics of it all until the scene they were playing out was the only thing that really mattered. They were as actors on the stage, performing with no audience save their own, secret desires. She struggled, she fought until her bones quivered with exhaustion and did her best to throw Kara off, but the deity simply laughed and guided her hands back to the keyboard. Kara held her by both wrists, hard enough to leave bracelets of bruises on her porcelain-like skin. The pain of it was sharp in the beginning, bone grinding into bone, but then it settled into a steady beat under the surface of her skin. 

Lena gasped, and chose to show her appreciation by pushing her bottom into Kara’s eager hips. There was a groan, and then her face was pushed down further, cheek brushing the keyboard. 

“Get back to work, you naughty, naughty girl.” Half-draped over her back, Kara chewed the order out next to her ear, and bit it for good measure. “Since this is something so  _ important  _ it couldn’t wait until the morning, you will finish now, while I mete out what punishment I find appropriate.” 

This was new. It was degrading, and it was shameful and it went against the very grain of who she was. Lena’s body quickened under the attention: her cunt was wet with need, nerve endings tingling in anticipation. 

“Kara.” She had to pause and swallow twice before she could continue. “It’s very sensitive data, I don’t think-” She tried, and was allowed, to push up to her elbows, but only because Kara’s hands were busy elsewhere, pulling the soft sweatpants she wore at home down and out of the way. 

“You should have taken that into account before your little disobedience.” Kara was a dragon at her back, a demon, a thing possessed, her breath damp heat against the nape of Lena’s neck. “Now shut your pretty mouth before I find a means to fill it, and do as you are told!” 

A sound of ripping fabric followed suit, and cool air hit her dripping sex right after. 

Lena swallowed again, panties falling to the floor irreparably ruined, and arched her back a little, titling her ass up in the air. 

“Yes...  _ daddy _ .”

The appellation was a gamble, a shot taken from cover in the dark. It rolled of Lena's tongue before she could give it proper thought, and even though she did her best to clamp her teeth around the final syllable, she was too slow. Too late. 

A simple word, so innocent in any other context, which her mind had dirtied up and made fit for purpose. 

They had of course discussed this kind of thing in the past.  _ Ma’am _ and  _ Mistress _ had already been greenlit, as were  _ pet  _ and  _ good girl _ , and also  _ slut  _ and  _ whore  _ \- the last reserved for the times Kara brought her favorite strapon into play and told Lena to take it. But  _ daddy _ , similarly to pre-negotiated violence, was something they’d both been aware was staring at them from a corner, but that had never been truly dissected - the thousand and one things it would entail never really touched upon. The elephant in the room, which had grown one size too big to be contained. 

Behind her, the room was utterly quiet, so still in fact Lena began to wonder whether Kara had simply left - too shocked by her slip-up to continue. 

Then, a deep, rumbled inhale broke the silence, and the god forcibly kicked her feet wider apart. 

“Don’t think that adulation will get you out of it,” she snarled, and licked a wet trail down the side of Lena’s neck. “Not even for a second.” 

“I’d never dream of it, daddy.” Lena sighed, pulling up the document as she’d been instructed.

The numbers lured her back, but only just. Her mind kept drifting to what sort of punishment Kara intended to dole out. A spanking - she assumed - was not out of the question. That had already happened between them, but the framework had been entirely sexual in nature. Kara would strike her ass until the skin was red and tender, and then spend hours kissing it all better while her fingers worked Lena to release. The experience left her sore, but sated and vulnerable in the best possible way. 

Tonight, however, it was to be something different. 

She heard the hiss of leather first, and then the jingling of Kara’s belt buckle. The sound alone was enough to strike her dumb with need, and feeling her knees weaken, she clung to the edge of the table for all that she was worth. 

Her muscles involuntarily tensed in the anticipation of the blow, and despite her efforts, Lena shuffled away a bit, uncertainty gripping her guts. She wanted this - her cunt was throbbing without mercy - but she feared it too. 

Suddenly, the flat of Kara’s hand was on the small of her spine, warm and real and steadying. 

“Daddy will take good care of you after the whipping.” Kara’s words were a low purr, and her hand moved lower, between Lena’ parted thighs, fingers briefly dipping in the mess that she found there. “Only a few strokes.” She rubbed her thumb over the tip of Lena’s clit, causing her to buckle. “I’ll make your tush pretty with stripes, and tomorrow when you sit, you won’t be able to think of anything but me back at home, waiting to fuck your tight pussy.” 

Put that way, it didn’t sound like punishment at all.

“Can you be still for me now, girl? Can you take your punishment for daddy?” 

“Yes.” Lena nodded and let Kara’s hands position her. “Yes, I can.” 

“Good girl.” 

Inwardly, she stumbled and it was all that she could do to keep upright. 

Kara started slow, the leather of the belt brushing against Lena’s upturned cheeks. She drew intricate designs upon her skin, the leather soft and pliant as it was expertly maneuvered along her curves. Lena had no clue where her usually shy girlfriend would have learned any of this, but nobody would catch her voice any complaint. 

This strong, disarming version of the god only appeared when she donned the red cape of her office, and Lena felt blessed to be allowed to worship her in the private sanctum of her home. 

The belt was run across her folds, and all consequent thought evaporated from her mind like mist directly hit by sunlight. Lena moaned, high-pitched and obscene, and spread her legs for more. 

More came in the form of the first blow, angled to rain on both her buttocks. It caught her wholly unprepared, and as she jumped, so did the mouse cursor on the screen. Her fingers spasmed atop the keyboard and the graph she had been staring at before Kara arrived changed its color to hot pink. 

Lena was too engrossed in the pain to really notice, too heated up to care. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. When Kara’s hand fell on her ass it was usually hard, the blows falling in a carefully planned rhythm. Her skin would sting deliciously, but the pain would dissipate within seconds and return only when the next blow was administered. It left her flesh pinkened and hot, and if she was lucky, she’d bear the print of Kara’s open hand into the next day. 

This pain was completely different. The belt was at least three fingers wide, and the ache it left behind was an overwhelming smack that travelled up her spine and burrowed deep into her muscles. Lena felt repulsed by how efficiently she was dismantled - powerless and spinning out. 

Within seconds, big fat tears were streaming down her cheeks, blurring her vision and falling to disperse their salt over the laptop’s keyboard. Blood rushed to the surface with every following blow, and because there had been no proper warm up, her flesh stung all the more. 

“I’ll be good,” she sobbed into the copies of the spreadsheet she had printed out, the numbers wriggling like ants as her vision swam. “I promise, daddy, I’ll be good. I’ll be good, just-” The belt was brought around in a perfect figure eight, but only to ghost one last time over her abused skin, before it was sent flying to the furthest corner of the room to land with a loud clatter.

“Good girl.” Lena was pulled within strong arms and lifted bridal-style to be carried to the couch. “You took your punishment so well.” Kara pecked soft, loving kisses all over her tear-stained cheeks. “Daddy is so proud of you.” 

Lena rested her head against the god’s broad chest, dog-tired and drained by the beating she’d received. Her ass still hurt, but the unbearable pain had become pleasing - a warm fire that was banked beneath her skin. She felt unable to be anything but daddy’s little good girl, a mindless body, barely existing. Just heaving for breath. 

Kara set her down with utmost care, as though she was made of something fragile. Something precious that had to be preserved at any cost, It was the way Kara gazed at her while going down to her knees, blue eyes soft and reverent. Lena’s mouth was a parched desert, and the words of love she meant to say wouldn’t come out, so she did her best to let her face reflect the way she felt, and was rewarded with the dawn of Kara’s smile.

“Now good girl-” Kara’s fingers danced on the inside of her thighs. “It is time for your reward.” 

“Reward?” She echoed, breathy and flushed, and absolutely wrongfooted. She had perhaps deserved the belting, she’d certainly enjoyed it, but hadn’t come close to finishing the spreadsheet as she’d been told to. 

“Reward.” Kara assured, throwing Lena’s legs over her shoulders and nosing toward her slicked mound. “Relax, and let daddy take care of you, just like I promised.” 

Her breath painted scorching strokes on Lena’s sweaty skin, and where the puffs of hot air hit, Kara’s mouth soon followed. She licked her way up one of Lena’s inner thighs and down the other, never closing in to where she was needed the most. 

It seemed that there would be a little torture mixed in with the reward. 

She was about ready to beg for Kara’s mouth when her lover decided she’d had enough of teasing on her own. 

Lena had time to suck in a shaky breath, and then Kara’s lips were on her cunt, tongue teasing softly around her clit, her hole, between the two. She was methodically built up, the way one constructs a fire in winter to find warmth. The flat of Kara’s tongue pressed into her clit was the stacking of the firewood - bits of cedar for the kindling and oak for the long, lingering fires that would burn her into crisps. Kara’s fingers inched inside her slowly, held wide enough apart to stretch her but not to hit the one spot on her front wall that made everything weightless. That was the flint to set Lena ablaze, and the sloppy ungodly noises that came from her cunt were the crackling of the flames. 

Air was snatched out of her lungs and her next breath was full of smoke. Lena was burning from within, and Kara gleefully supplied even more fuel. 

Pain completely removed, Lena cried out and sank into the soft embrace of the cream-colored couch. 

“Just like that.” Adding a third finger, Kara squeezed her other hand around her knee, signalling approval. “Such a good girl. Daddy’s little slut.”

“Yes!” 

The word was gasoline on her, and Lena arched up, fingers twisting in the crevices between the couch’s pillows, digging, scraping, desperate for a bit of purchase. Anything at all.

“Mmmm.” Kara lapped up her slick with greed and hummed against her thigh. “You taste so good.” It was  _ her  _ Kara talking now, human and kind and overcome with veneration. 

“Kara, please, I need-” She could feel the orgasm swell inside her lower belly, but the fire was not yet enough. “Please.” Close to tears again, Lena fisted her hand in Kara’s hair, urging her on. “Please, daddy. I need to cum...” 

Kara did not reply, but Lena’s engorged clit was swiftly sucked into her mouth. It was kissed, its tip licked until it was almost overstimulated, and all the while, Kara’s fingers pushed in and out of her, gentle and measured. With each stroke they curled into her walls and rubbed against her sweetest spot till the world around them was a fuzzy mess of light and shadow. 

Lena was rendered almost senseless by the stimulus, her moans loud enough to wake the neighbors. 

“You’re daddy’s dirty, little whore.” Kara panted into her cunt, and it was said with such effortless conviction that there was no shade of doubt in Lena’s mind about it. 

She  _ was  _ daddy’s little  _ whore,  _ and she tried to say as much, but found herself tongue tied. 

“You be a good girl and cum for daddy now,” Kara whispered hoarsely, and fucked her a little faster. A little harder too. “Show me how well behaved you are.” A fourth finger joined the others in her depths, and they were all curled up at once, stretching Lena to her breaking point.

She came so hard her ass almost flew off of the couch, cunt clenching without respite around fingers that kept fucking her through her release, and into a second. The flames were well out of control now, roaring up with each subsequent thrust until her bones were blackened and her lungs were charred ruins, collapsed into themselves. 

Kara kept fucking her, kissing her clit, nipping her labia, slurping up her overflow. Lena lost concept of time; all that mattered was Kara’s mouth on her, and she canted her hips up, smearing herself all over the god’s chin. 

“Such a good girl.” Kara praised, helping her down from her height with steady hands and ghosted kisses on her belly. “My good girl.”

“Yours.” 

Hand still twined in Kara’s hair, Lena let her head fall back and watched the dimmed recessed lighting through bliss-narrowed eyes. She was dimly aware of Kara climbing up her body, and gently maneuvering her down so that they were lying in a heap. 

She was still in the same position an hour later, when her brain decided to restart with many sparks - a piece of old machinery stuttering into life.

“Kara?”

“Hmmm?” Kara kissed along her shoulder, and Lena nearly lost the ability to think all over again. 

“Don’t be mad, but I think I figured out the error in the spreadsheet.” 

There was a sigh, and then the arms that held her from behind slackened a little.

“You can go finish up, if you want.” Kara made sure to kiss her one more time, to show she was not upset. “But then you better bring your butt back here for cuddles.”

“Actually.” Lena wiggled and squirmed till they were facing one another. “I think that it can wait tomorrow.” She kissed the tip of Kara’s nose and dropped a hand between her legs, the godlet surprised  _ oh?  _ transformed into a whimper. “I have something way more important to take care of.” 

When, several hours later, the sun peaked timidly above the horizon, they were still making love. 

**Author's Note:**

> join me[ on Tumblr](https://kendrene.tumblr.com/) for more gay nonsense!


End file.
